2014 Cam Grand Prix
The 2014 Cam Grand Prix was a WMF Formula GT Championship round, held on June 7th, 2014, at the Cam street circuit. It was the second round of the 2014 WMF Formula GT Championship season. Report Race 1 After a hard battle, Akira Tanahashi defeated Jonathan Ledecky by 0.12 seconds, the shortest finishing gap in the history of the series. Tanahashi won for the second time in a row Race 2 Jodie Hill had a vicious battle with Alex Julià, to win his first race in the series. Results Race 1 1- #4 - Akira Tanahashi - Japan - Skacel Racing - 136.83kph - 86 laps - 30 points 2- #22 - Jonathan Ledecky - United States - Winged Eagle Racing - +0.12 - 86 laps - 18 points 3- #90 - Daniel Forster - South Africa - AMI, Inc. / A-B Motorsports - +8.24 - 86 laps - 15 points 4- #16 - Tomas Meilutis - Lithuania - Axion Motorsports - -1 lap - 85 laps - 10 points 5- #11 - Alex Florentino - Namibia - No Name Racing - -1 lap - 85 laps - 5 points 6- #19 - Alex Palotta - United States - Team Hurricane - -1lap - 85 laps - 2 points Fastest lap: Akira Tanahashi - 11.41 - 1 point Race 2 1- #12 - Jodie Hill - South Africa - AMI, Inc. / A-B Motorsports - 136.33kph - 86 laps - 30 points 2- #32 - Alex Julià - Andorra - No Name Racing - +1.16 - 86 laps - 18 points 3- #5 - Michael Bootsma - United States - Axion Motorsports - +8.17 - 86 laps - 15 points 4- #28 - Tuomas Sembrant - Sweden - Team Hurricane - +9.47 - 86 laps - 10 points 5- #77 - Martjin Bresler - South Africa - Skacel Racing - +11.20 - 86 laps - 5 points 6- #20 - Kyle Ledecky - United States - Winged Eagle Racing - +11.68 - 2 points Fastest lap: Tuomas Sembrant - 11.45 Standings after 2 rounds Drivers standings 1- Akira Tanahashi 60 points 2- Tuomas Sembrant 40 points 2- Jodie Hill 40 points 4- Alex Julià 33 points 5- Jonathan Ledecky 28 points 6- Tomas Meilutis 25 points 7- Alex Florentino 23 points 7- Martjin Bresler 23 points 9- Michael Bootsma 20 points 10- Daniel Forster 18 points 11- Alex Palotta 7 points 12- Kyle Ledecky 4 points Teams standings 1- Skacel Racing 83 points 2- AMI, Inc. / A-B Motorsports 58 points 3- No Name Racing 56 points 4- Team Hurricane 47 points 5- Axion Motorsports 45 points 6- Winged Eagle Racing 32 points Notes First win: Jodie Hill First fastest lap: Akira Tanahashi First podium: Jonathan Ledecky, Daniel Forster, Jodie Hill and Michael Bootsma The race 1 finish of this round is, as of nowadays, the shortest gap from a winner to the second placeman First brace (win + fastest lap): Akira Tanahashi Category:WMF FGTC rounds Category:2014 WMF FGTC races